Wish That I Could Cry
by ttalgibit
Summary: Dulu, sekarang, besok, dan selamanya, Sehun adalah segalanya bagi Tao, tapi Sehun tidak pernah tahu— dia tidak akan pernah tahu. (*) EXO, Yaoi, Fanon, TaoHun, One-shot, Requested.


**Wish That I Could Cry**

Pairing(s): Mostly TaoHun, a little bit BaekHun, ChanHun, KaiHun, KyungHun, HunHan.

Genre: Angst.

A/N: untuk Kopi Luwak, aku harap ini sudah cukup angst/? Ini pertama kalinya bikin TaoHun, padahal aku suka banget pairing satu ini. Maaf kalo agak ngga nyambung, idenya spontan. Terinspirasi dari lagu EXO- Baby Don't Cry, film serial The Heroes, dan Ceci Interview June Issue. Oh iya, judul FF ini diambil dari lagu Five For Fighting - Superman. sebelum baca, boleh siapin dulu ember. Please enjoy and mind to RnR? Thanks *bows*

* * *

.

.

.

I think my eyes are lost, I finally just cry cry cry.

.

.

.

Tao berdiri di sana, terlalu takut untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Dipandanginya lagi sosok Sehun yang terbaring tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya yang damai seakan menggoda Tao untuk menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk menyentuhnya— memastikan apakah sosoknya benar-benar nyata. Tao mengambil napas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Sehun.

Betapa inginnya Tao memeluk erat tubuh Sehun— merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Tapi Tao takut saat kedua lengannya itu memeluk Sehun, dia tidak akan sanggup untuk melepaskannya.

Tidak peduli sebesar apa cintanya pada Sehun, tak peduli apapun yang dia lakukan, Tao hanya akan kehilangan Sehun pada akhirnya.

Tao bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah kita bisa benar-benar mencintai seseorang tanpa harus merasa takut kehilangannya?

.

.

.

Bagi Tao, salah satu saat terpenting di hidupnya dimulai saat dia membeli bubble tea di taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Paman penjual bubble tea itu sangat ramah dan memberinya kupon yang diberi cap setiap kali dia membeli minuman. Kata paman itu, kalau cap di kupon itu sudah penuh berisi cap, dia akan diberi hadiah.

Tao suka hadiah, sangat suka.

Tao selalu berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik, dia belajar sungguh-sungguh hanya agar guru dan orang tuanya menepuk atau mengelus kepalanya sambil memberikan pujian. Tao berlatih wushu dengan keras dan semangat agar orang tuanya merasa bangga. Jika Tao menjadi anak baik, dia akan diberi hadiah. Hal-hal itu sudah merupakan sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Tao.

Ambisi, hanya itu yang tampak dengan jelas di matanya saat pertama kali matanya menangkap boneka panda yang merupakan maskot kedai bubble tea— Tao harus mendapatkan boneka panda itu.

Tao mengayuh sepedanya perlahan, lalu memarkirkan sepedanya di semak-semak tak jauh dari kedai bubble tea itu. Kedai itu tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada seorang pengunjung— anak laki-laki yang kurang lebih sebaya dengannya.

"Paman, lihat ini paman, tinggal satu cap lagi!" Tao menunjukkan kuponnya yang kurang satu cap itu dengan bangga, "aku pesan milk tea satu ya, supaya aku bisa mendapatkan hadiah."

Paman itu mengangguk, "baiklah, sebentar ya, Tao."

Saat paman itu berbalik untuk menyiapkan minuman Tao, ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan beberapa koin receh untuk membayar minumannya. Rasa senang membuatnya kurang hati-hati sehingga beberapa koin itu terlepas dari genggamannya dan berjatuhan di lantai. Tao tercengang melihat koin recehnya masuk ke sela-sela rak di kedai bubble tea itu. Tao segera membaringkan tubuhnya, berusaha meraih koin-koin itu dengan tangan kecilnya, tapi sia-sia saja.

Tao terduduk pasrah, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh pundaknya. Tao menoleh, mendapati seorang anak laki-laki tersenyum padanya— menunjukkan salah satu giginya yang ompong.

Anak itu menunjukkan beberapa uang receh, "aku punya sisa kembalian kalau kau mau."

Tentu saja Tao mengangguk.

Tao keluar dari kedai sambil memeluk boneka panda di salah satu tangannya, sebelahnya lagi memegang minumannya.

"Terima kasih, aku Tao, dan kamu?"

"Aku Sehun," bocah itu tersenyum malu.

"Jadi, mau kuantar pulang?" Tao menunjukkan sepedanya yang berada di semak-semak.

Kali ini Sehun yang mengangguk senang.

Tao tidak tahu kebaikan apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga ia bisa bertemu Sehun— Sehun bukan sekedar hadiah, dia adalah anugerah.

.

Rumah Sehun berada tidak jauh dari kompleks rumah Tao, hanya terpisah beberapa blok saja. Tao tidak menyangka bocah pemalu bernama Sehun itu sebenarnya satu sekolah dengannya. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan ada seorang adik kelas berkulit pucat dan berpotongan rambut menyerupai mangkok yang selalu menatapnya penuh kekaguman dari taman sekolah.

Istirahat siang itu saat Tao melihat Sehun berdiri mengamatinya dari semak-semak, Tao tersenyum padanya.

Sehun baru saja akan membalas senyumannya ketika seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih besar mendorongnya ke semak-semak, "aw.."

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Hei, Thehunnie.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak main lompat tali dan memetik bunga dengan anak-anak perempuan lain?"

"Namaku Sehun, bukan thehunnie dan aku bukan anak perempuan!" Sehun membalas.

"Yang benar? Yah, kau kan cadel thehunnie, menyebut namamu dengan benar saja tidak bisa, besok-besok pergi ke sekolah pakai rok saja!"

"Aku ini anak laki-laki!"

"Bohong! Kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi anak laki-laki!"

Sehun menginjak salah satu kaki temannya itu, "Arghh! Berani sekali kau! Teman-teman tangkap dia!"

Sehun mendarat di atas semak-semak itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah, menunggu pukulan dan tendangan dari anak-anak jahil itu, namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Saat dia membuka matanya teman-temannya yang jahil itu sudah mengerang kesakitan di tanah. Sehun tercengang, lalu tiba-tiba saja di depannya terulur sebuah tangan, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, rahangnya masih terbuka, Tao baru saja menolongnya. Otaknya masih memproses kejadian barusan, saat tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tubuhnya melayang— Tao menggendongnya— bridal style.

"E-eh?"

"Hush.. diamlah, biar kubawa kau ke UKS, badanmu penuh luka, pasti karena ranting di semak-semak."

Sehun menutup kembali rahangnya, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah di balik leher Tao.

"Terima kasih, Tao-hyung," bisikan Sehun terdengar samar, namun cukup jelas untuk membuat senyuman di wajah Tao.

.

Sejak saat itu Sehun sudah tidak pernah lagi di-bully. Semua takut mengganggunya, siapa yang tidak? Tao kan jagoan sekolah. Sehun mulai menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Tao, bermain ayunan ataupun perosotan di sekolah dasar mereka.

"Tenang saja Sehun-ah, aku akan selalu menjagamu! Aku akan melindungimu!" Tao berkata dari puncak balok-balok panjat di sekolahnya.

"Ah, hyung ini seperti superhero saja," Sehun tertawa.

"Aku memang superhero, lihat ini!" Tao memasang pose terbang ala superman lalu melakukan lompatan di udara sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan penuh gaya— membuat Sehun bertepuk tangan, "wah, hyung keren sekali!"

Tao mengusap hidungnya malu-malu.

"Seandainya saja aku juga seorang superhero, aku juga akan punya superpower."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan Sehun-ah?"

"Hmm.. aku ingin bisa mengendalikan perasaan, lalu aku akan membuat semua orang merasa bahagia, dengan begitu tidak ada lagi yang berwajah sedih apalagi menangis, jadi hatiku tidak akan terasa sakit jika orang yang kusayangi menangis."

"Sehun-ah, kau ini perhatian sekali," Tao menepuk punggung dongsaeng-nya itu.

Sehun tersipu, "hyung sendiri ingin punya superpower apa?"

Tao berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab, "aku ingin mengendalikan waktu."

"Untuk apa hyung?"

"Supaya aku bisa menghentikan waktu dan berlama-lama memandangi gadis cantik tanpa merasa malu."

Sehun memukul pelan pundaknya, "hyung!"

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

.

Sudah bertahun-tahun Sehun dan Tao berteman, mereka bahkan sudah dekat dengan orang tua masing-masing. Tao dan Sehun sudah memasuki sekolah menengah pertama sekarang, mereka masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Tao duduk bersama Sehun di sofanya, console game lengkap di tangan masing-masing. Tao menarik rambutnya frustrasi ketika untuk kesekian kalinya dia kalah.

"Ah, sudahlah," Tao melempar console game-nya pasrah, "kenapa aku selalu kalah, jangan-jangan kau curang ya?"

"Sudahlah hyung, akui saja aku lebih hebat dalam hal ini, kau kalah hyung," Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya penuh kemenangan.

"Enak saja, dasar bocah sombong, sini kau!" Tao menggelitiki bagian samping pinggangnya, dia tahu Sehun sensitif di bagian itu.

"Stop! Hyung, stop!" Sehun meronta-ronta dengan napas tercekat, menahan tawanya.

Tao benar-benar berhenti ketika mereka sama-sama kehabisan napas. Tubuh mereka terbaring berantakan diatas sofa dengan napas terengah-engah. Salah satu kaki Sehun terjulur melewati batas sofa, hampir menyentuh tanah.

"Hei, Sehun, apa kau bertambah tinggi?"

"Tentu saja hyung, lihat saja sebentar lagi aku akan lebih tinggi darimu."

"Hahahah.. Mimpi," Tao menjitak pelan kepala Sehun.

Entah mengapa Tao merasa takut, bagaimana jika nanti sehun akan terus tumbuh hingga dia tidak bisa lagi melindunginya? Bagaimana jika nanti sehun tidak akan membutuhkan Tao lagi? Bagaimana jika Sehun akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih daripada Tao? Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Sehun akan meninggalkan Tao?

Tao memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya. Ia tahu Sehun tidak akan meninggalkannya.

.

Tao tidak menyangka Sehun akan benar-benar lebih tinggi darinya. Tao menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip. Sehun memamerkan seragam SMA barunya, celana panjang itu membalut kaki jenjangnya, lengkap dengan blazer yang membuatnya terlihat tampan— sejak kapan Sehun begitu tampan? Rasanya tiba-tiba saja dia berubah menjadi tampan.

"Hei hyung, bagaimana menurutmu?" Sehun merapikan lagi rambutnya.

Tao tahu Sehun memotong rambutnya, menunjukkan wajah tampannya yang selama ini dia sembunyikan di balik model rambut mangkoknya. Tao merasa sedikit kesal, seharusnya Sehun tidak memotong rambutnya. Seharusnya hanya dia yang bisa mengagumi wajah Sehun— hanya Tao.

"Ah? Err.. kau kelihatan, yah.. tampan," Tao tidak mengerti kenapa dia bertingkah bodoh.

"Benarkah?" Sehun tersenyum malu-malu, "terima kasih, hyung."

Tao tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa sisa tahun-tahun SMA-nya. Di satu sisi, dia senang mengetahui Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama dengannya, di sisi lain, dia takut Sehun yang makin dewasa akhirnya akan menemukan teman baru dan tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Ketakutan itu makin besar dan keraguan pun mulai menggerogotinya.

_Sehun tidak akan meninggalkannya kan?_

.

Tao menunggu di depan sekolah, sepeda bersandar di sebelahnya. Seharusnya Sehun sudah keluar dari sekolah lima belas menit yang lalu. Tao memutuskan untuk berhenti memandangi jam tangannya dan masuk kembali ke dalam sekolah saat ia melihat Sehun berjalan keluar bersama seorang anak laki-laki. Tao tahu siapa anak laki-laki itu, dia adalah kakak kelasnya yang terkenal tampan— Park Chanyeol.

Tao membeku, tapi hatinya panas dibakar rasa cemburu.

"Hyung!" Sehun melambai kearahnya.

Tao menggerakkan otot-otot wajahnya yang kaku untuk mengukir sebuah senyum kecil, "Sehun-ah."

"Hyung, kenalkan ini Chanyeol-hyung," Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol, "Chanyeol-hyung, ini Tao-hyung."

Tao menatap tak percaya, sejak kapan Sehun sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol?

"Hai," Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, membuat Tao mau tak mau membalas senyumannya.

"Hyung, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu, aku masih ada urusan," Sehun tersenyum pada Tao tanpa rasa bersalah lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol, "ayo, Chanyeol-hyung!"

Tao hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengepalkan tangannya, saat sosok mereka berdua menjauh barulah ia memukulkan salah satu tinjunya ke gerbang sekolah— anehnya, Tao tidak merasakan apa-apa, hanya hatinya yang kalut seakan hendak memprotes.

.

Tao mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun sibuk dengan teman barunya hingga tidak sempat menemuinya. Tao ingin sekali menghampiri bocah mirip tiang listrik itu lalu menghajarnya— tapi ia tahu Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Sikapnya yang baik dan senyumnya yang polos itu justru membuat Tao merasa dirinya adalah orang yang jahat jika ia membenci Chanyeol. Jadi di sini lah dia— memeluk boneka pandanya dengan wajah cemberut.

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Tao yang tergeletak di atas meja berdering, membuat ia melirik handphone-nya malas. Tao hampir saja memekik kesenangan saat melihat pengirim pesan tersebut—

.

From: Sehunnie

Hei hyung, maafkan aku jika akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu, aku sedikit sibuk tapi tenang saja, sekarang semua waktuku ada hanya untuk hyung, haha :D  
Apa hyung ada waktu akhir pekan ini? Ayo pergi bersama!

.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Tao. Sebenarnya ia tidak punya rencana akhir pekan ini tapi ia ingin sedikit menggoda Sehun.

.

To: Sehunnie

Hei juga Sehun-ah, bagaimana ya? Ada yang harus aku lakukan akhir pekan ini.

.

Handphone-nya kembali berdering tidak lama kemudian.

.

From: Sehunnie

Hyung… Kumohon.. *bbuing bbuing* Aku memaksa!

.

To: Sehunnie

Iya iya, dasar tukang paksa -_-

.

From: Sehunnie

Yay! Terima kasih hyung! Kau memang yang terbaik xD

.

Sekilas ada perasaan lega saat Tao membaca pesan itu, setidaknya Sehun tidak meninggalkannya.

Senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya malam itu.

.

Saat akhir pekan tiba Tao hanya bisa bertanya-tanya, biasanya mereka akan pergi menonton film atau sekedar minum bubble tea favorit mereka. Hanya saja kali ini sehun membawanya ke tepi pantai, tempat favorit Tao.

Tao sangat suka menghabiskan waktunya berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai, suara ombak dan semilir angin malam membuatnya merasa tenang. Biasanya Sehun akan menggerutu dan memasang wajah 'hyung-aku-akan-mati-bosan' jika diminta menemaninya berjalan di tepi pantai seperti ini, tapi malam ini dia mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun berhenti dan menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya menatap Tao lekat-lekat. Sinar bulan yang menerangi wajah serius Sehun membuat Tao merasa gugup.

"Hyung, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan—"

Tidak, Tao tidak siap untuk ini, jangan bilang karena Sehun sudah menemukan teman baru, Sehun memutuskan akan meninggalkannya—

Sehun menunjukkan benda yang ia genggam sejak tadi, setangkai kembang api. Sebelah tangannya lagi mencari tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu, sampai aku mati."

Tao tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat melihat wajah Sehun yang bersemu merah— rasanya otaknya tidak lagi berfungsi sebagaimana seharusnya.

Saat akhirnya ia mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya, hal yang pertama Tao lakukan adalah menangis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Tao tidak peduli seberapa buruknya wajahnya sekarang, yang dia rasakan hanyalah kebahagiaan yang meletup-letup, seakan-akan hatinya penuh, seakan-akan jantungnya akan meledak—

Dan hal terakhir yang dia rasakan sebelum ia memejamkan matanya adalah bibir Sehun yang mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Tao tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

.

Mereka terduduk di atas pasir, sebelah tangan mereka masih menyatu sedangkan di sebelah tangan yang lain sibuk memegang tangkai kembang api yang berkelap-kelip di tengah kegelapan malam.

"Darimana kau dapat ide ini?" Tao tersenyum geli.

"Ah, aku mendiskusikan ini dengan Chanyeol-hyung," Sehun masih tersipu.

Sekarang Tao tahu kenapa Sehun selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, Sehun bukannya melupakannya, ia justru mempersiapkan ini semua.

"Lalu kenapa kembang api?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "sebenarnya aku ingin ada kembang api supaya lebih romantis, tapi satu-satunya yang bisa kubeli hanya beberapa tangkai kembang api ini."

Sehun menggerak-gerakkan kembang api di tangannya, seakan-akan membentuk tanda hati di dalam gelap.

Tao tertawa, Sehun membiarkannya. Tawa mereka terdengar di tengah kelap-kelip kembang api itu hingga akhirnya seluruh percikannya padam. Mereka pulang tidak lama kemudian, dengan hati bahagia dan genggaman tangan yang tidak pernah lepas satu sama lain.

.

Meskipun Sehun telah menjadi miliknya, mereka tetap bersikap seperti biasanya, yah, mungkin ditambah sedikit sentuhan disana-sini dan beberapa kecupan canggung. Tao selalu merasa dia adalah orang yang paling beruntung saat memeluk Sehun di dalam dekapannya. Seperti saat ini, Tao memeluk Sehun yang tengah menonton kartun pagi di hari Minggu. Tao dapat merasakan beberapa tulang yang menonjol di tubuh kurus Sehun, belum lagi urat nadinya yang berwarna biru itu terlihat jelas menonjol dibalik kulit putih mulusnya. Tao menyusuri urat nadi di lengan Sehun dengan wajah cemberut, "Kau harus makan lebih banyak, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi, menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Tao, "aku tahu, hyung."

Tao mempererat pelukannya, membenamkan kepalanya ke tengkuk Sehun, menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam aroma tubuh Sehun yang kembali menonton televisinya.

"Hyung, apa jadinya ya jika aku tanpamu?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya.

Tao tidak tahu, sejujurnya ia tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Ah, aku sangat bahagia saat ini," Sehun tertawa perlahan.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia, Sehun-ah."

Hari itu, diam-diam Tao membayangkan, apa jadinya dia tanpa Sehun?

.

"Hyung, beberapa tahun dari sekarang akan jadi seperti apa ya hidup kita?" Sehun menyesap bubble tea favoritnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan bekerja di sebuah kedai bubble tea, lalu kau bisa minta minuman gratis."

"Yah, hyung, bagaimana kalau kita berdua membuka kedai bubble tea saja?"

"Kau yakin mau membuka kedai bubble tea bukannya kedai es krim?"

"Ah hyung, kau membuat pilihan sulit, bagaimana ya? Aku suka dua-duanya!" Sehun terlihat berpikir keras.

Tao tertawa, "Kalau aku, mau kedai apapun itu atau tanpa kedai sekalipun asal bersamamu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "ya, pasti segalanya akan sempurna."

.

Segalanya terasa sempurna— terlalu sempurna untuk jadi kenyataan— seharusnya Tao tahu itu. Sejujurnya Tao hanya tidak ingin percaya ketika dia melihat sosok Sehun yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Wajah pucat Sehun nyaris seputih sprei yang melapisi ranjang dimana ia berbaring. Seharusnya Tao tidak ada disana dan menangisi Sehun.

"Hyung—" Sehun berbisik— sangat pelan tapi terdengar seperti sebuah teriakan di ruangan sepi itu, "jangan menangis."

Tao ingin sekali memukul Sehun, "Bodoh— kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku? Kenapa?"

Sehun memaksakan senyum kecil, "aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Aku tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih, karena aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang aku cintai menangis."

Tao berusaha untuk menghentikan air matanya, tapi buliran air itu terus-menerus mengalir tanpa bisa ia kontrol, mengaburkan penglihatannya, menenggelamkan hatinya, "kau seharusnya tetap mengatakannya, bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku memang mencintaimu— sampai aku mati," Tao bisa melihat mata Sehun juga berkaca-kaca.

Untuk pertama kalinya Tao berharap kata-kata itu tidak benar.

"Ti-tidak," Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dengan suara parau ketika pandangan Sehun sudah mulai tidak fokus, "jangan berkata seperti itu— jangan tinggalkan aku."

"A-aku tidak bisa," Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangannya kearah wajah Tao, "berjanjilah padaku hyung—"

Ibu jari Sehun menghapus air mata Tao, "jangan pernah menangisiku."

Tao membuka rahangnya perlahan, rahangnya terasa kaku, berat— _ayolah Tao, ayolah_— hingga akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya, "aku berjanji."

"Terima kasih," Sehun menggenggam tangan Tao, kemudian Sehun menutup kedua kelopak matanya, tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

Dingin, tangan Sehun yang menggenggam erat tangannya melonggar dan dingin, menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuh Tao, marasuk hingga kedalam hatinya.

6 Mei, Tao mengingat dengan jelas tanggal kematian Sehun.

Segalanya begitu sempurna— dan dengan satu kenyataan pahit— Tao tahu dia tidak akan lagi menjadi orang yang sama.

Tao bukanlah Tao yang dulu tanpa Sehun.

.

Hingga saat kematian datang kepada Sehun, Tao tidak tahu penyakit apa yang dideritanya. Sehun terlalu pintar menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa hidupnya tidaklah lama, atau mungkin Tao yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari itu semua.

Haruskah dia merasa sedih? Haruskah dia merasa kecewa? Haruskah dia tertawa? Tao tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia rasakan, tubuhnya mati rasa, hanya ada rasa hampa.

Tao tetap memasang wajah kosongnya, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan membaringkan Sehun kedalam peti mati.

Tao berdiri disana, memejamkan matanya, kemudian saat dia membuka matanya— segalanya berhenti. Hanya ada Tao, Sehun yang terbujur kaku, dan dunia yang tak bergerak. Tao mendekati tubuh Sehun, dia masih tersenyum damai walau wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih pucat— cantik. Sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa Sehun sudah tiada saat sosoknya tampak seperti sedang tertidur, namun berapakalipun Tao berusaha menyangkal kenyataan, Sehun tidaklah sedang tertidur.

Tao seharusnya melakukannya sedari dulu— menghentikan waktu— ketika Sehun bahkan belum berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Tao seharusnya berhenti menjadi pengecut dan menerima kenyataan bahwa dia mampu menolong Sehun. Jika Tao berani melanggar aturan waktu itu Sehun pasti masih bernapas hingga hari ini. Seandainya saja Tao tidak takut pada aturan 'Jangan main-main dengan waktu' mungkin saja Sehun masih berada disini bersamanya dan tertidur bukannya terbaring tak bernyawa di peti mati—

Tapi penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat kan?

Tao membiarkan jari-jarinya menyusuri tubuh Sehun, dari ujung rambut, wajah, leher, hingga akhirnya sampai di dadanya— tempat dimana jantungnya dahulu pernah berdetak. Tao ingin sekali menangis— tapi ia sudah berjanji. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Tao lakukan adalah menjerit, kepalan tangannya memukul-mukul dada Sehun, "Bangun! Jangan jadi seorang pengecut! Bangun! lalu aku akan menghajarmu karena sudah berani meninggalkanku!"

"Egois! Dasar egois! Kenapa kau membuatku menjanjikan hal yang sulit? Dasar brengsek! Kau egois Oh Sehun!" Tao terus menjerit hingga nafasnya tercekat— hingga tenggorokannya sakit, tapi Sehun tidak pernah bangun.

.

Tao masih berdiri mematung menatap Sehun, dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menghentikan waktu, dia tidak pernah menghitung, tapi bagaimana cara menghitung waktu jika waktu sendiri sudah berhenti berdetik? Tapi Tao yakin pastilah sudah lama sekali, karena Tao merasakan kakinya yang kaku mulai bergetar, tak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri, matanya juga sudah lelah menahan tangis, sudah lama ia tidak tidur. Tao takut ketika ia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur waktu akan kembali berjalan, lalu ia akan kehilangan Sehun. Tao bahkan tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya lagi.

Tao belum siap untuk kehilangan Sehun, tapi dia tidak bisa menghidupkan Sehun kembali— mungkin dia bisa. Tao bisa memutar balikkan waktu bahkan lebih dari itu, mungkin dia bisa menyelamatkan Sehun. Ya, Tao akan membuat Sehun tetap hidup.

Tao memejamkan matanya penuh pengharapan— lalu saat ia membuka matanya dia berada di kedai bubble tea favoritnya.

Tao melihat bayangannya yang terpantul di kaca kedai itu— Tao kembali berumur 7 tahun, saat dia pertama kali bertemu Sehun.

Tapi saat itu Tao lupa— bermain-main dengan waktu ada konsekuensinya. Ada harga yang harus Tao bayar.

.

.

.

Tao kecil mencari-cari sosok Sehun di taman, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang berciri-ciri sama dengan Sehun. Tao selalu menunggu Sehun di kedai bubble tea favorit mereka, tapi dia tidak pernah menemukannya. Tao bertanya pada teman-temannya tentang Sehun, namun tidak seorangpun tahu tentang sosok Sehun yang Tao tanyakan.

Tao menuntun sepedanya dengan putus asa. Tao tidak mengerti, seharusnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Kenapa begini?

Saat dia melewati sebuah kompleks perumahan tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara seorang anak laki-laki— suara yang ia kenali, Sehun.

"Baekhyun-hyung!"

Tao menoleh kearah asal suara itu, mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mungil, di depannya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Sehunnie, akhirnya kau datang juga, ayo masuk!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun, "aku baru saja menemukan eyeliner baru milik ibuku."

"Aish, hyung," Sehun berdecak melihat wajah Baekhyun yang belepotan eyeliner, "kau akan dapat masalah."

"Tidak masalah, selama kau tutup mulut, ibuku tidak akan tahu," Baekhyun tertawa lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah mungil itu.

Tao hanya menatap kesal adegan itu. Tao datang jauh-jauh dari masa depan hanya untuk Sehun, seharusnya Sehun dekat dengannya, bukan dengan Baekhyun! Tao akan merebut Sehun— pasti.

.

Tao membuntuti Sehun siang itu, dia memang sering membuntuti Sehun layaknya seorang stalker. Dia hanya belum menemukan saat yang tepat untuk muncul, terutama jika Sehun selalu bersama 'Baekhyun-hyung'nya yang menyebalkan itu.

_Apa-apaan itu? _Mata Tao melebar saat ia melihat Sehun membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya.

Tao yang terbakar cemburu tanpa pikir panjang langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menarik tangan Sehun, "ikut aku."

"Siapa kau?" Baekhyun menahan tangan Sehun.

Sehun menatap Tao bingung, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu," Tao menarik Sehun secara paksa.

"Lepaskan Sehunnie! Kau akan melukainya!" Baekhyun mengejarnya, berusaha menghentikannya.

Tao tidak menghiraukannya, dia terus berjalan hingga sampai di tepi jalan.

"Anak nakal, lepaskan Sehunnie! Jangan ganggu dia!" Baekhyun terus berusaha membantu Sehun yang meronta-ronta.

Tao yang kesal mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjatuh.

"Baekhyun-hyung! Awas!" Sehun berteriak, Tao tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun berteriak— tidak sengaja melonggarkan cengkramannya, saat dia menoleh sebuah truk yang melaju kencang nyaris menabrak tubuh Baekhyun yang terjatuh di aspal panas.

Tao tercengang, melihat Sehun segara menghambur kearah Baekhyun, lalu sesaat kemudian tubuhnyalah yang terbaring bersimbah darah, entah suara teriakan siapa yang kemudian terdengar, tapi itu bukan suara teriakan Sehun, "Sehunnie bangun!"

Tao melihat air mata meleleh dari kedua mata Baekhyun, dengan langkah takut-takut ia mendekati sosok mereka berdua. Baekhyun memeluk Sehun, menjauhkannya dari Tao dan mendesis, "jangan mendekat!"

Baekhyun menatapnya penuh kebencian, "Pembunuh! Aku benci kau! Dasar pembunuh!"

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya— lari dari tatapan Baekhyun, lari dari kenyataan.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa Sehun justru mati karenanya? Kenapa?

Tao memejamkan matanya erat-erat hingga rasanya sakit.

.

.

.

Tao memejamkan matanya lagi, kali ini ia melihat Sehun tenggelam di laut, ia terbawa arus saat sedang berlibur bersama seorang temannya yang bermata bulat, bernama Kyungsoo.

Sebelumnya dia melihat Sehun gantung diri karena putus dari Jongin, seorang playboy yang terkenal di sekolahnya.

Sebelum-sebelumnya, ia melihat Sehun terbakar ditengah kobaran api, gedung tempatnya bekerja dibakar oleh sekumpulan perampok.

Begitu juga sebelumnya dan sebelumnya lagi, Tao berkali-kali melihat Sehun mati, begitu seringnya hingga ia muak.

Tao sudah tahu jika Sehun akan mati— tapi tetap tidak mengurangi rasa sakit saat ia menyaksikan itu semua.

Apapun yang Tao lakukan, ia akan tetap kehilangan Sehun.

Kenapa tidak berhasil? Kenapa?

.

.

.

Tao memejamkan matanya, rasa putus asa sudah menggerogoti hatinya. Mungkinkah ia harus menerima kenyataan? Apakah memang mustahil untuk membuat Sehun tetap hidup?

Saat Tao membuka matanya, kali ini dia kembali menyusun kepingan-kepingan kehidupan, sedikit demi sedikit, kejadian demi kejadian dia susun baik-baik, dia memastikan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, direncanakannya sedemikian rupa agar sekiranya Sehun bisa hidup. Tao yang sekarang sedang berada di sebuah studio dance. Dia adalah seorang member dari boyband EXO, di sudut matanya, ia menangkap sosok Sehun yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa member lainnya.

Lagi-lagi hatinya terasa sakit saat ia melihat Sehun sangat dekat dengan seorang member cantik yang mirip rusa itu.

_Tahanlah Tao, Kali ini kau pasti berhasil— pasti._

_._

Seiring waktu berjalan, Tao menyadari Sehun dan Luhan tak terpisahkan, mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Tao sadar ia tidak mungkin menyusup diantara mereka berdua. Tao dapat melihat Sehun merasa bahagia, sudah lama ia tidak melihat Sehun yang bahagia seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega menghancurkan kebahagiaan Sehun?

Saat kau jatuh cinta, dan benar-benar mencintai seseorang. Maka kebahagiaan sejati bukanlah kebahagiaanmu semata, namun juga kebahagiaannya. Asalkan dia bahagia, maka kau juga akan bahagia, kedengarannya sederhana, tapi tidak sesederhana itu, rasanya memang sakit sekali, tapi setimpal dengan perasaanmu padanya. Tao selalu berpikir orang yang berkata demikian hanyalah orang pengecut yang putus asa, tapi kenyataannya itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Sehun punya segalanya— uang, ketenaran, popularitas, fans, kasih sayang dari member EXO yang lain, dan cinta— dia punya Luhan. Dan tidak ada Tao disana— tidak pernah ada.

Dulu, sekarang, besok, dan selamanya, Sehun adalah segalanya bagi Tao, tapi Sehun tidak pernah tahu— dia tidak akan pernah tahu.

.

"Jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup kembali, aku akan tetap memilih untuk terlahir sebagai maknae EXO" kata-kata itu terlontar keluar dari bibir Sehun dalam sebuah interview.

Tao mendengarnya dengan jelas, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia tersenyum.

Ya, walau berakhir seperti ini, tao tidak menyesal, karena Sehun bahagia.

.

.

.

6 Mei, Tao melihat lagi kalendernya di handphone-nya— 6 Mei dan Sehun masih hidup, Tao berhasil.

Tao keluar dari kamar Sehun, mendapat tatapan aneh dari Suho, "Tao? Sedang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hyung," Tao tersenyum kecil, lalu membisikkan 'selamat malam' dan bergegas memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Tao menutup pelan pintu kamarnya, saat itulah akhirnya Tao melanggar janjinya— dia menangisi Sehun. Tapi apakah Tao benar-benar melanggar janjinya? Bukankah Sehun sendiri tidak tahu tentang janji tersebut. Dia menangis, meluapkan semua air mata yang selama ini selalu ditahannya. Membiarkan air mata itu menenggelamkan seluruh perasaannya jauh-jauh.

Tidak apa-apa, Tao beruntung Sehun pernah mencintainya, setidaknya dulu mereka pernah saling mencintai.

Tidak apa-apa, jika Sehun tidak mengingatnya, karena Tao akan selalu mengingatnya— Tao akan selalu mencintainya.

Dan jika ada seseorang yang bertanya padanya, mungkinkah kau bisa benar-benar mencintai seseorang tanpa harus merasa takut kehilangannya? Tao dengan bangga akan menjawab—

"Aku bisa."

Karena Tao tahu Sehun bahagia seperti ini, dan baginya, itu lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

* * *

**-fin-**

A/N: Makasih udah baca sampai sini, ini FF one-shot terpanjang yang pernah aku ketik.  
Maaf kalo alur kecepetan aku nulisnya go with the flow/? dan maaf kalo ada typo, aku nggak baca ulang ._.V  
Nah sekarang silahkan embernya boleh ditimpukin ke aku TuT (?)  
Apa ini udah cukup angst? belum?  
Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, sekali lagi makasih *bows*


End file.
